Series:Mission: Impossible
Mission: Impossible was a television series that aired from 1966 to 1973 on CBS and from 1988 to 1990 on ABC. Cast * Steven Hill as Dan Briggs (Season 1) * Barbara Bain as Cinnamon Carter (Seasons 1 to 3) * Peter Lupus as Willy Armitage (Seasons 1 to 7) * Greg Morris as Barney Collier (Seasons 1 to 7) * Bob Johnson as Voice on Tape (uncredited; Seasons 1 to 9) * Peter Graves as Jim Phelps (Seasons 2 to 9) * Martin Landau as Rollin Hand (Seasons 2 to 3) * Leonard Nimoy as The Great Paris (Seasons 4 to 5) * Lesley Warren as Dana Lambert (Season 5) * Sam Elliott as Doug Robert (Season 5) * Lynda Day George as Lisa Casey (Seasons 6 to 7) * Barbara Anderson as Mimi Davis (Season 7) * Thaao Penghlis as Nicholas Black (Season 8 to 9) * Tony Hamilton as Max Harte (Seasons 8 to 9) * Phil Morris as Grant Collier (Seasons 8 to 9) * Terry Markwell as Casey Randall (Season 8) * Jane Badler as Shannon Reed (Season 9) Episodes ;Season 1 : 28 episodes, from September 17, 1966 to April 22, 1967 * Pilot - September 17, 1966 * Memory - September 24, 1966 * Operation Rogosh - October 1, 1966 * Old Man Out Part 1 - October 8, 1966 * Old Man Out Part 2 - October 15, 1966 * Odds on Evil - October 22, 1966 * Wheels - October 29, 1966 * The Ransom - November 5, 1966 * A Spool There Was - November 12, 1966 * The Carriers - November 19, 1966 * Zubrovnik's Ghost - November 26, 1966 * Fakeout - December 3, 1966 * Elena - December 10, 1966 * The Short Tail Spy - December 17, 1966 * The Legacy - January 7, 1967 * The Reluctant Dragon - January 14, 1967 * The Frame - January 21, 1967 * The Trial - January 28, 1967 * The Diamond - February 4, 1967 * The Legend - February 11, 1967 * Snowball in Hell - February 18, 1967 * The Confession - February 25, 1967 * Action! - March 4, 1967 * The Train - March 18, 1967 * Shock - March 25, 1967 * A Cube of Sugar - April 1, 1967 * The Traitor - April 15, 1967 * The Psychic - April 22, 1967 ;Season 2 : 25 episodes, from September 10, 1967 to March 17, 1968 ;Season 3 : 25 episodes, from September 29, 1968 to April 20, 1969 ;Season 4 : 26 episodes, from September 28, 1969 to March 29, 1970 ;Season 5 : 23 episodes, from September 19, 1970 to March 17, 1971 ;Season 6 : 22 episodes, from September 18, 1971 to February 26, 1972 ;Season 7 : 22 episodes, from September 16, 1972 to March 30, 1973 ;Season 8 : 19 episodes, from October 23, 1988 to May 6, 1989 ;Season 9 : 16 episodes, from September 21, 1989 to February 24, 1990 Spin-offs The original series spun-off one comic series, four motion pictures, four video games, and several reference works and novelizations. A full list will be provided on this page. For other items spun-off and named "Mission: Impossible," see the disambiguation page. Category:TV Series